All was Well
by EchoLight9337
Summary: A series of random one-shots, after Chapter 36 - before Epilogue. Chapter 3: Peek-a-Boo, I See You… -It was in the late August when all the women (and girls) of the Burrow are out shopping. Left back at home are the guys which unfortunately also includes baby Lupin. A wave of panic occurs when Teddy starts crying with no intention to stop. How will the heroes handle a baby?
1. Chapter 1

**ALL WAS WELL **

**CHAPTER 1 : The Awaiting Reunion**

 **Rated K+**

 **English**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **[Harry, Ginny]**

 **Words: 1025**

* * *

"Your face. I'm so not going to forget that look on your face. It was epic" Ron Weasley howled in laughter.

The Golden Trio, as named for the three young heroes of the Wizarding World within 24 hrs. of their victory against a dark wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort, were now sitting in a secluded corner of the Hospital Wing.

As soon as they left the Headmaster's… Headmistress' office, Harry used his family heirloom, an Invisibility Cloak to sneak into the Gryffindor boys' dormitory and sleep peacefully for the first time in months. After sleeping for almost 20 hrs., he took a much needed shower and breakfast only to be cornered by both Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall.

"Seriously, Ronald, grow up. You have been laughing at this for the last 15 minutes.", huffed Hermione Granger, but cracked a smile herself. She was sitting next to him in a hospital bed watching their friend swallow half a dozen potions.

From Ron and Hermione, Harry learned that most of the people are staying at Hogwarts. Kingsley, who was named as the interim Minister of Magic, suggested everyone to remain at the castle until all the Death Eaters are captured. Thus, the injured were being treated at Hogwarts.

"Seriously, mate. You have defeated the most powerful dark wizard of the century and you are scared of my mum. I think I even saw him gulp in fear."

Harry just shook his head, not minding his friend's teasing. Even after all these years the concept of someone else taking care of him seemed … bizarre. Watching his friends smile and laugh carelessly, he realized it was over. No wars, no dark lords, just three eighteen year olds, free to do whatever they want.

"I didn't gulp, at all. And you are saying as if you are not scared of her. And you saw how both Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall was looking at me." He defended himself. It was true. It wasn't easy to not be intimidated by the two witches. So when they demanded Harry to go to the Hospital Wing, he merely nodded and fled out of sight as quickly as possible, Ron and Hermione on tow.

"Wait till you see Ginny angry, mate. Now that I would call frightening."

 _Thanks, Ron. Like I wasn't worried enough._ Harry thought bitterly. The last he had seen her was before he left to see Dumbledore's portrait. Harry had yet to see her and was dying of anxiety. He wanted to see her, hold her, hug her, kiss her. And he was worried that she wouldn't.

Just as cue, Ginny Weasley entered the Hospital Wing and walked straight towards him. This time Harry did gulp and stood up. She looked both scary and sexy. She stopped right in front of him and he noticed she didn't have her wand with her and sighed internally. At least he won't have bats attacking him. She stared at him and then asked in a whisper, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Madam Pomphrey just gave me the potions and I'm good to go." Harry replied just as breathily. She looked down and nodded, an unreadable expression on her face. All of a sudden, her hand flew out and slapped him. Even though the blow wasn't too hard, the shock of it made Harry stagger a step back. The whole Hospital Wing went silence, no one moved in shock. Ginny reached out and grabbed his collar and pulled him in towards her such that their noses almost touched.

"You listen to me and listen carefully, Potter." She hissed out. "When you wanted to leave me and everything behind to fight Voldemort, I agreed. I supported you. Even though everyone, even my mother was against the whole damned plan, I supported you. You weren't seventeen then, you weren't seventeen when saved me, you weren't seventeen when fought against dragons, acromantulas, sphinx and merpeople. And when I ever look up to you to stand with me, when I needed your support you agreed with my mum to lock me in a room while my whole family was fighting because I wasn't seventeen damn years old."

She released him and stepped back. Harry saw anger, frustration, hurt and even a hint of betrayal in her eyes and knew he messed up. It wasn't just a small deal to her. All her life her family thought of her as a little girl who couldn't fly or fight. For a strong and independent girl like Ginny, it was the most frustrating act. And now for Harry to behave the same way, she couldn't bear it.

"If you do that again, Harry Potter then I'll be damned if I ever talk to you." She warned and Harry knew it was true. Harry was in a bit of daze, from the slap and her close proximity. Clearly he wasn't thinking as he grabbed her waist and kissed her, hard. He poured out his frustration, plea, apology and love in the kiss. It was the second-most intense kiss of his life. They parted, panting and from the look of her face, Ginny agreed with him. He leaned into her, their foreheads touching.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise I won't hold you back, I promise I won't leave you behind. I swear I'll support you and be right there you. Please, just don't leave me. I can't bear losing you. I … I love you, gin."

If Ginny was shocked, she didn't show it. She just gave him her radiant smile and gave him a quick kiss and whispered "I love you" against his lips. Harry hugged her tight in his arms, his eyes tearing in emotion. He didn't remember when anyone said those words to him.

They knew they had yet to face the world, talk about the year apart, and mourn for the loved ones they lost. They had yet to explain her family who were gaping at them in shock about their relationship. But right at that moment, it was all they needed. No war, no dark lord, no separation, and all the time in universe.

All was well.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. I thought to upload this on the joyous occasion of my (belated) 18th birthday. Just something I had in my mind. I hope you like it.**

 **Your likes and reviews are like gift to me. Please review.**

 **Echo**

 **P.S.- For all 'Arbitrium' readers, I have not abandoned the story. I have been a bit busy as my college started, but I'll be updating soon. Until then...**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL WAS WELL**

 **CHAPTER 2: First step of the Staircase**

 **Rated K+**

 **English**

 **Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Ron, Ginny**

 **Words: 2178**

* * *

Ron Weasley was tired. It's been 6 weeks since the final battle and You-Kn… Voldemort's death. He sighed. His best friend defeated the darkest wizard of the century and he still has difficulty saying that bloody name. Shaking those thoughts out of his mind, he resumed straightening up the paddock.

After the battle, Kingsley who had been named the interim Minister decided for everyone from the Order to take shelter in Hogwarts until the situation outside is stabilized. Yo-Voldemort may have been dead but damage control was yet to be done. So groups have been divided and tasks were assigned accordingly. Kingsley and Ron's Dad and Percy took a team of members of the Order and Ministry to flush out the Death Eaters from the Ministry. Ron, his other brothers and their friends were busy doing damage control Diagon Alley, St. Mungo's and other such public places which took the wrath of the war. Professor Flitwick, Hermione and other muggle-borns were trying to contact other muggle-borns and tried to bring them out of hiding. Ginny, Neville and rest of the DA were busy cleaning up and restoring castle and Hogsmeade to its former glory while the teachers took the responsibility of the funerals and to inform the families about their losses. Harry, on the other hand, was trying to cope with the fact that no one wanted to kill him.

It was a very busy month. Especially after a year of wandering around and treasure hunt. Everyone would do their given jobs in the day time, returned exhausted to death, spent the evening with friends and family talking about their day and then retire to their selected common rooms or chambers. It was tiring as hell but also helped them cope with grief, guilt and losses.

Everyone agreed not to stress Harry with the restoration but Ginny called them idiots if they thought he would merely sit aside. Then it was decided to let Harry help Bill and Fleur to deal with the goblins. It wasn't a very hard job, Hermione said to him one day, the goblins supported the wrong side and paid for it. But they were also very stubborn and would not easily let the Wizards off the hook. It was nothing life threatening, she concluded, but messy enough for it to take a long time and keep Harry busy.

She was right, again, but underestimated Harry. It took him merely a week to resolve the matter with goblins. With Kingsley and McGonagall's permission, he handed the Founders' Relics, all of which were made by goblins, to be displayed in the Gringotts Main Hall, protected by wizarding enchantments. Then the goblins agreed to work with the ministry again and let them access the money. With the access to vaults, the Ministry seized the money of the vanquished Death Eater families like the Lestranges for the stabilization of the MoM, restoration and other charitable work in both Muggle and wizarding worlds. It sped up the restoration so fast that within two weeks, the Wizarding World was proclaimed safe enough for the refugees to come out and the official end of the Wizarding War was declared. That was when the Weasleys returned to the burrow.

The sight of their beloved house in shambles was heartbreaking but the devastated look on his parents' face, Ron can never forget. Hence they were now picking up pieces of the shambles and forming a home around them. Ron, Bill, Charlie and Harry were the only ones who worked daily. Percy and Dad were still busy with the Ministry and Fleur had fallen sick all of a sudden so Mum was taking care of her and feeding the rest. Ginny helped but also assisted Luna and Neville as their homes were destroyed too.

Today she was here, but Harry wasn't. He was overseeing the construction and cleaning of Grimmauld Place. Ron didn't know what was going on with those two. They were together and not. They always sat together, sought each other out, trailed each other with their eyes but never did any of the… couple stuff. No hand holding or kissing and stuff… Not that Ron ever wanted to see that.

While things between Harry and Ginny were a bit complicated, he and Hermione couldn't be more wonderful. He didn't wanna sound like a sap but Hermione had been a silver lining for him since the battle. And to think he thought it would be awkward between them. Well, it kinda was but once both of them stopped overthinking it. And then it was just wow. Now he wanted the same for his best friend and sister because if they don't work it out things will be complicated around and he had enough complications to last a lifetime… so had they.

He sat down in the shade and rubbed the back of his neck. He missed Hermione. She was now busy trying to work and learn everything about memory charms from the Unspeakables to bring back her parents. As soon as Kingsley declared the war over, Hermione had only one major priority, i.e. bringing back her parents. Ron has been as supportive as he could but more time the procedures took, more freaked Hermione got. Apparently, deleting memories is easier than restoring them. It has a lot of stuff which basically flew over his head. He still had to talk to his parents about leaving with Hermione to Australia. He really wasn't looking forward to that. Nor he is looking forward to the talk he had to do now.

Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the shed. Ginny was on her toes, struggling to put something on the top shelf. He lightly chuckled to himself. She jumped, startled.

"Ron, Merlin you scared me." She panted clutching her chest, she did love to exaggerate sometimes. "what are you doing here? Done with the paddock already?"

"Nah. I am just taking a break. You should too, you have been up since the morning." He whipped out his wand and levitated it on top of the shelf. He turned towards her and blew the tip of his wand. (Hermione had been showing him muggle films.)

"I hate you." See, an exaggerator. "Just two months now, then I could do magic too. Enjoy your showing off while you can." She resumed her work of clearing the mess. Since she was the only one who took Muggle Studies, Mum thought it would be best if she cleaned Dad's shed for him.

"Actually I… wanted to talk to you, but you're busy… I'll … I'll just go and …urm…go." He Mumbled out, turning to go. Ginny stared at him, noticing his nervous tone.

"Ron, wait up. I'm gonna take a break. Come on, I got some lemonade. Mum did a cooling charm on them." She said, grabbing two bottles of lemonade from the table and giving one to Ron and dropped down with her back against the wall, in Indian style. Ron sat up next to her, taking a long sip of the drink. Ginny was staring ahead, silently drinking.

"last year, when we were gone, we had to some… things to make sure You-… V…Voldemort dies. It was kinda cursed and…"

"Horcrux." She smirked because she knew without looking that Ron must be gaping at her. "why do you keep forgetting I'm friends with Harry and Hermione too? I know you guys were hunting Horcruxes like the diary."

"Wait, so, you know everything about last year. The hunt. Horcruxes. Living in the tent. Everything."

"un-uh, yeah, yup, yes."

"Sooo, you know about the … thing … that I did, then, and what happened and what I did and all of that." Is it possible for his Mum's lemonade to taste so choking?

"yes, Ronald. I know. And Mum and Dad know. And Percy knows. And George knows. And Charlie knows. Yeah, we all know."

"How… wha… how… did you know? I thought Harry and Hermione never said anything to anyone."

"They didn't. Bill told Mum and dad, and George overheard them and he told Percy and Charlie heard them."

"Okay so everyone knows. Uhh." He swallowed another mouthful of his drink which seemed to get thicker and thicker by the second. "So, you wanna say something, no one said anything. I mean, are you mad at me or… Will you look at me?"

"What do you want me to say, Ron?" She faced him and her voice borderline yelling. "That I'm disappointed in you, That I'm mad at you or that it wasn't your fault and it's okay. Because frankly, I can't say any of those. You were stupid, but you always have been an idiot. Am I disappointed? Maybe a bit but frankly you, no, everyone was going through rough. It was a war and you guys were like fugitives. And no matter what you guys have been through, you were… seventeen. To crack under that pressure, it's not fine but it's okay… expected. Yes, you abandoned your best friends in difficult times but you are influenced by the darkest object belonging to the darkest wizard of the century. I wouldn't have tried to kill half of the school if it weren't for the diary. I'm not saying you were completely innocent because it was your fault, you did make mistakes. But nothing will, nothing can change what happened. So you get your head out of your arse and move on."

With that, she finished her drink, stood up and picked up the rag cloth and started cleaning. Ron, on the other hand, had yet to move. He honestly didn't know what to expect but this wasn't it. But it really wasn't he wanted to ask her.

"But you were just eleven and I was seventeen…"

She cut him off before he could say anything. "I was nervous about starting in a school, you were helping to defeat a dark lord. But you're right. I'm better at resisting possessions, you can run faster with your 5 feet long legs. We all have our strengths and weaknesses."

"How did you … move on? After the chambers. How did you get over it?" Her hand stilled. "I always feel so… guilty. Whenever I'm around Harry or Hermione, they trust me. Even after everything they trust me. And our family, they're proud of me. That's what I always wanted for them to be proud of me. So why does it feel like I don't deserve it? Their trust, respect, I feel like crap like I cheated or something. When does it get better, Ginny? When do I stop feeling guilty? When will I forget it"

"you don't. it was a part of your life, Ron. Dark, but an important and life-changing part of your life. You never forget it, because it made you what you are right now. But eventually, memories fade out, the guilt lessens, you focus on other stuff. It's never gone. It just becomes a part of your past, an important lesson to never forget."

Ron nodded. He suddenly realized something and abruptly stood up. He walked towards the door and stopped.

"I'm sorry." Ginny turned, her face puzzled. "not for the talk or leaving. I mean I am sorry I left but that's not I was saying." He stopped his ramble and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for being such a lousy brother. You were eleven and my lil' sister. I should have been though more… nice. And later, you went through a scary and life changing experience and I never gave a damn. You were going through so much and I just ignored you all over again. Fighting over cats and rats instead of talking to my sister. I know I'm not your favourite brother, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'll do better. I'll try to be a better person, a better brother. And I'm sorry I never tried before. So yeah. I'm sorry."

With a red face and ears, Ron tried to duck out when he heard Ginny call his name. He turned but avoided looking at her.

"You are not a lousy brother. Lazy, definitely, but not lousy. And you do deserve everyone trust and respect, even mine. You feel like it or not, but you earned it. Do enjoy it." she said with a bright smile. Then she threw a plug at him. "Now get out. Just 'cause I'm proud of you doesn't mean you don't have chores to do. I bet I can finish this before your lazy self can do yours."

"5 chocolate frogs. You're on, midget." He ran away before she could throw another plug at him.

Damn, Hermione was right again, he does feel lighter after the whole talking thing.

Well, he will just tell her thanks by his way. He grinned.

* * *

 **AN: Hey. I'm back. Sorry for the delay, but exams had to come first.**

 **Anyway what do you think of it? Ron and Ginny bonding over their horcrux experience. Just something I noticed none of the after battle fics have. I hope you like it.**

 **There's a new 'What if' situation on my bio. Check it out and give your answers as reviews.**

 **Echo**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALL WAS WELL**

 **CHAPTER 3:** **Peek-a-Boo, I See You…**

 **Rated K**

 **English**

 **Humor, Family**

 **Harry P., Teddy L., Ron W., George W.**

 **Words: 1773**

* * *

It was in the late August when all the women (and girls) of the Burrow are out shopping. Left back at home are the guys which unfortunately also includes baby Lupin. A wave of panic occurs when Teddy starts crying with no intention to stop. Everyone takes a pass, but guess who actually did it? How will the heroes handle a baby?

There was a chaos in the Burrow. No, it wasn't anyone's birthday or Christmas or any other special occasions, just a normal Sunday. So what exactly was going on? Today, all the female personnel of the Burrow went to shopping. Mrs. Weasley along with Hermione and Ginny were in Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies and Fleur joined them to buy a present for her sister Gabrielle whose birthday was in 5 days.

Firstly, all the guys were elated about their all-boys-day. Just hanging around, playing Quidditch and no chores- the perfect day, they thought. But all of them forgot one teeny tiny detail.

Since Molly and Andromeda met at Harry's birthday, they found their best-friends in each other. That is why she also joined their girls-day-out. This, of course, meant that Teddy was going to be looked after by his Godfather and that would be the Savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter. But knowing about his inexperience, Andi took pity and made his job a bit easier by handling him a sleeping kid, before the ladies left for the entire day.

That was 3 hours ago. And within this 3 hours, everyone had washed the breakfast dishes (on Arthur's orders) and then took off doing their own business. This, of course, meant Harry and Ron were playing chess in front of the fireplace and the crib of the sleeping baby. Everything was fine, everything was peaceful until Percy, Bill and Charlie started making lunch (making means they reheated the food Molly left) and George in his hunger-driven hurry went to the kitchen and knocked down the pot from stove resulting in a loud crash.

As soon as Harry heard the crash, he rushed by the crib hoping, praying for Teddy to remain asleep. All the Weasley boys, left the mess and rushed and stood behind Harry praying the same thing. His breath hitched when he saw the baby make an annoyed face and stretch his arms. But his features settled down and all the boys took a deep breath of relief. Just then Teddy started crying/screaming.

Harry took him in his arms and rocked him just the way Andromeda showed him. Like that 15 minutes passed with Harry rocking the red-faced and haired kid as much as he could with his extremely sore arms. He wasn't hungry, didn't need a new diaper or anything. Finally, he stopped looking the rest of the Weasleys for help.

Arthur just chuckled and raised his hand in surrender. "I have been doing this for years and for 7 babies. It's your turn now. I'll be in the shed if you need me for something else." And then he left, leaving his sons to come up with an excuse.

"Hey, you are his godfather. He's your responsibility. You saved the world, I'm sure you'll manage a baby on your own. Right, guys?" quipped Charlie, while the others nodded along. "We'll just be around." And everyone started to flee out including Ron. At Harry's glare, Ron reasoned, "Hey I already fought a war for you, and you know how much babies freak me out." With that, he too tried to leave but before anyone of them could step outside the room,

"Stop" came Harry's voice, out loud. "Don't you guys dare leave me like this." Placing Teddy back in the crib, he turned towards them. Pointing at George, "You caused this mess and you'll stay and help me"

Then turning towards Ron, he said "You are my best friend, you cannot abandon me. Plus, you owe me for when you left and the time when you were mad at me at our fourth year. You'll stay."

Next was Percy, "You … yes. You supported the Ministry and called me a liar. You are not gonna leave now." Turning to Bill and Charlie, he racked his brains but couldn't find anything to make them stay. Bill took this as an opportunity and said, "We don't owe you anything. You can't make both of us stay here. Come on, Charlie." And again tried to escape.

"Wait. You are right, I can't make you stay. You can leave." Harry studied the ecstatic expression on their faces for a second and then said, "But I don't know how pleased Mrs. Weasley is going to be when she will get to know that you guys left us with a crying baby, all alone."

That stopped both the eldest brothers on their track. That was true. If their Mum learned about this, they will have hell to pay. Especially since Harry was her favorite son. They both grumbled something that sounded like "He's spending way too much time with Ginny" but agreed to help.

Seeing their faces, Harry suggested, "OK, now. Everyone one of you will have 15 minutes to calm Teddy. And who so ever does that will get their own Nimbus 2010." That did cheer the Weasleys up. "OK, let's start, from the oldest."

Then Bill did his part and tried to tell the baby a story, which was a very difficult task given the volume of Teddy's cries.

Next was Charlie, who tried each of the toys but Teddy didn't seem very interested and threw a toy back at Charlie, earning a reply- "He's going to be a beater."

After he was Percy, who was reciting the proper mannerism to rock a baby while doing. That had calmed Teddy slightly and lowered the volume of his screams but not entirely quiet.

When his time was over, George took the baby and made funny faces. That got Teddy to change to change his hair to purple-like color.

Last left was Ron, who looked at Teddy as if he was Voldemort. When George tried to hand him, he just told him to put Teddy back in his crib. Looking at the face of the crying baby, Ron covered his face with his hands in resignation and tried to think. Suddenly an idea struck him and all of a sudden he removed his hands from his face and yelled "Boo".

Time seemed to stop as Teddy stopped crying and looked at Ron with wide eyes. Everyone else readied themselves for Teddy's shrieking cries. In fact, George had put his hands over his ears (or ear) while Harry tugged on his hair wondering not for the first time that this might not be a good idea.

But a small noise, something between a gurgle and a giggle erupted from Teddy's mouth as his hair turned turquoise and started laughing, that is as much as a 5 months old can laugh. Harry elated at his godson's change of mood, took Teddy in his arms and threw him slightly in the air as the rest of the Weasley brothers cheered. Harry kissed the baby's temple as he openly laughed. Peering over his head, or rather standing over him, was Ron, doing his peek-a-boo again and again which made Teddy laugh even more. Following his example, the rest of brothers, and yes including Percy, started their funny antics which Teddy sure seemed to enjoy. For the first time since the ladies departed, the house was loud and joyous.

That's how Mr. Weasley found them, as he came back to grab another sandwich left-over from breakfast. Bill, Charlie and Percy surrounding them as Ron and George made funny faces and did peek-a-boos to a happy Teddy resting on his godfather's arms. Seeing his family like this, so happy and enjoying, he could feel the scars of the war heal a bit more. Yes, they can move forward now.

Percy, seeing his father in the room, called out, "Dad, look we made Teddy laugh, all on our own." Earning a "hey", from Ron. But Mr. Weasley just chuckled.

"Good job, sons. But haven't you noticed the time, it's time to feed him again. You lot will have to feed him, burp him, put him back to sleep and if required, change his diapers. You have a long way to go but still, good job." That of course, wiped out each and every hint of a smile on everyone's faces. He took the cold sandwich and before leaving again, said "Oh, I forgot to mention, your mother sent back a Patronus, they will still a few more hours in the Diagon Alley. Enjoy." With that bomb, he went back to his shed.

* * *

It was dark outside, when Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and Mrs. Tonks apparated back to the Burrow. Molly frowned as she saw light coming out of the shed. She knew, in her absence, that crazy husband of hers would have sent the whole day in that day, without eating anything all day. Handing the bags to Ginny, she walked off towards the shed.

The rest of the group continued towards the house, only to gawk at the scene inside. The kitchen was a mess. The gravy was on the kitchen counter and the floor along with the pot, the bread was still in the mini oven, they recently renovated, burned to crisp black. In the sitting room, in different areas, sprawled were the boys, looking exhausted and in deep sleep. Bill was sitting on the floor, with his back against the sofa, with George's feet on his lap. George was lying on his stomach, with Teddy's pacifier in his mouth. Charlie had taken almost the entire couch, leaving some space for Percy to sleep the same way as Bill. Ron was eagle-spread on the dead center of the room covered in what looked and smelled like baby powder. On the mantle above the fireplace was a dirty diaper and toys were spread all across the room. Right by the crib, on his back was Harry with a completely awake Teddy sitting on his chest.

Ginny caught Teddy's eyes and walked (and jumped) across the room to grab the little man. Seeing her, Teddy gave her his brilliant smile and turned his hair to match Ginny's. She saw something in his hand and grabbed it. It was Harry's specs. Behind her, she could hear Hermione.

"Oh, they're so dead. Mrs. Weasley is going to kill each and every one of them." She muttered as she stumbled upon a toy. Ginny didn't disagree, just took Teddy to Andromeda. Soon, Andromeda left with Teddy, agreeing to get his stuff back tomorrow. She knew she and Hermione had to leave the room before her Mum gets here or her ear may never recover. They were in the staircase when she heard her mother.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAS HAPPENED OVER HERE?" She exchanged a look with Hermione that only said one thing -Poor boys. 

* * *

**AN: I know it has been a long, long, long time since my last update but please understand, I'm trying to concentrate on my studies right now. I promise to make some time and update soon.**

 **So what do you think? Just a silly idea. And of course please know that the one-shots will be related but will NOT be in chronological order. I just didn't want to add another sad chapter. And again check the new 'What if' on my bio.**

 **Anyway, as always tell me your thoughts as reviews.**

 **Echo.**

 **PS.: Should I separate these as individual stories or just let them be. How so ever you like.**


End file.
